OJOS DE ZAFIRO
by tsubasa-nya
Summary: UNA PROMESA: cuando cumplas 16 años y yo 17, vendré y te secuestraré para que no tengas que casarte con quien no quieres. mi tercer fic de naruto el segundo gaara/naru, para las fans de esta linda parejita


**/OJOS DE ZAFIRO.\**

**I - LA PROMESA.**

**HACE DIEZ AÑOS:**

Un pequeño de unos seis años de edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, lloraba desconsoladamente junto a un lago.

-¿Por qué debo casarme con él?- se preguntaba en voz alta mientras las lagrimas bañaban sin tregua su carita- no es justo, el es malo conmigo ¿Por qué no pudo ser yo el que elija con quien casarse? ¿Por qué a mi, por que?- se seguía preguntando con evidente impotencia, y tan absorto estaba en sus lamentaciones que no se dio cuenta del pequeño que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó el recién llegado, provocando que el pequeño rubio diera un salto (n/a lo que pasa es que el pequeño se asustó )

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó al chico que estaba a su lado, el cual tenía el cabello pelirrojo (n/a un chico con cabellos de fuego, ¿Quién será? ¬) y unos hermosos pero inexpresivos ojos verdes.

-yo te hice una pregunta primero- contestó clavando su verde mirada en la azul del otro. -¿Por qué lloro…?

-si, ¿Por qué lloras?

-pues lloro… porque mi padre me dijo que cuando cumpla los dieciséis años, deberé casarme con el hijo e un amigo suyo, un chico que se pasa todo el día diciéndome baka, dobe, usuratonkashi y cosas por el estilo- comentó bajando su mirada.

-¿y por que debes casarte con el?

-porque nuestros padres así lo han decidido.

-que malo.

-si- afirmó fijando su mirada en la del chico pelirrojo- ahora es tu turno de contestar mi regunta.

-mmmmm ¿quién soy?

-hai, ¿quien eres?

-pues mi nombre es sabaku no gaara (n/a gaara ahhhhhhhhhh ¬ , los que vean los simpson me entienden ) y soy nuevo en la zona y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-uzumaki, me llamo naruto uzumaki

-pues mucho gusto en conocerte naruto- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

-el gusto es mió gaara-kun- contestó estrechando su mano.

-sabes algo naruto- preguntó mirando al cielo.

-no, ¿Qué cosa?

-que tus ojos… parecen dos zafiros- comentó mirándolo fijamente.

-gracias- agradeció con su carita roja.

-lo he decidido- dijo después de ver el sonrojo de naruto.

-¿Qué has decidido?- preguntó intrigado naruto.

-he decidido que cuando cumplas dieciséis años y yo tenga diecisiete… te secuestraré para que no tengas que casarte con alguien a quien no amas.

-¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó con ojitos brillantes.

-hai, es una promesa, cuando cumplas dieciséis años, yo vendré por ti- prometió mirándolo con determinación y ofreciéndole su mano para sellar la promesa.

-entonces… estaré esperando por ti- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de gaara.

-así será, ahora me tengo que ir- le comunicó mientras se ponía de pie- nos vemos… ojos de zafiro- dijo antes de irse corriendo, dejando a un sonrojado pro feliz naruto.

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS:

Un naruto de dieciséis años contemplaba con nostalgia el lago donde hace diez años había conocido al que se convirtió en su mejor amigo y su primer y único amor, el pelirrojo de nombre gaara, mientras que a su lado se encontraba una preciosa joven de cabello azulado y ojos blancos.

-ya es la hora naruto-kun, esta noche es la cena donde se anunciará tu compromiso con el joven uchiha- le dijo la joven que estaba a su lado.

-lo se hinata-chan, es imposible que olvide algo que me recuerdan desde que tenía seis años- comentó con tristeza.

-naruto-kun…

-no digas nada, solo vamos- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar seguido de su compañera- gaara-kun ¿Dónde estas?- pensaba naruto mientras llegaba a su casa- será tal vez… que te has olvidado de mi- pensó con dolor mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de su casa.

CONTINUARÁ…

.·´·.#.·´·.#.·´·.#.·´·.#.·´·.#.·´·.#.·´·.#.·´·.#.·´·.#.·´·.#.·´·.#.·´·.#

NARUTO: (con un suspiro) ahhhhh gaara-kun

TSUBASA: oe naruto.

NARUTO: (otro suspiro) ¿Dónde estas gaara-kun?

TSUBASA: oe naruto

NARUTO: (con ojos de corazón) gaara-kun vuelve.

TSUBASA:Ò.Ó bueno,como naruto me está ignorando, solo me queda decirles que no se pierdan el proximo capi, nos vemos y no olviden dejarme algún comentario onegai.


End file.
